


Babies, Then There's You

by zatufaichi



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, babysitter!au, babysitter!seungyoun, maknae line are cute little babies, seungseok, this is unbeta-ed sorry for the typos and grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatufaichi/pseuds/zatufaichi
Summary: Seungyoun is that popular guy in the neighborhood. Everyone loves him even the kids. And then there's Wooseok, the intimidating looking guy at the convenience store.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Babies, Then There's You

**Author's Note:**

> with all the issues that are surrounding the boys, here's something to cheer one its up, well hopefully :)
> 
> cheer up one its and let's always support our boys :)

"Hyung!"

Saturday is probably Seungyoun's favorite day of the week. Not only that it's his break from studying but because he gets to spend the day with his little friends.

Seungyoun has always been popular among the ahjummas in the neighborhood. They love Seungyoun so much because he's kind, he smiles to them a lot and he's just the human incarnate of the sun, warm and bright. They love him so much, they entrust their kids to Seungyoun.

Hyeongjun comes running to Seungyoun in small strides. Seungyoun can't help but coo at the sight. No doubt, Hyeongjun is the cutest kid in the neighborhood.

"Hyung, Minhee..."

The little kid points at his back while giving Seungyoun the cutest puppy eyes. Maybe one of the other kids teased him again. And Seungyoun isn't wrong because Minhee suddenly comes running with Junho following him. Minhee just love teasing his friends so much and he's really the most playful among them.

"Hyeongjun I want to pinch your cheeks!" Minhee says enthusiastically and goes to pinch Hyeongjun's cheeks.

On the other hand, Junho's just watching them. He was a shy kid and new to the neighborhood. Seungyoun encourages him to join the other kids and play with them.

"Junho-yah, where's the others?" Seungyoun asks the little kid while rubbing his hair.

"Eunsang ate Dohyon's cake so he cried and then Dongpyo fought Eunsang." Junho answers politely.

Seungyoun was about to go and see the other kids when he sees Eunsang holding Dohyon's hand while walking to the park. Even though they annoy each other, they are still the best of friends. Dongpyo is following them, arms across his chest, acting like an adult.

"Dohyon-ah did you cry?" 

Seungyoun carries Dohyon into his arms and wipes the tears on his cheeks. Dohyon is the youngest of them all, he's only four but Seungyoun knows for sure his gonna be tall when he grows up. He even feels big in Seungyoun's arms.

"Hyung I swear I was just about to get a bite but it's so delicious." Eunsang starts defending himself.

Eunsang is also the cutest kid, he was also shy at first but when he got used to bonding with the kids, he started being playful with them especially with Dohyon. Although they already confirmed that they're each other's bestfriend and Dohyon loves Eunsang nonetheless.

"Did you say sorry to Dohyon for eating his cake?"

Eunsang and Dohyon nods in unison, then Seungyoun puts Dohyon down so he could play with the other kids.

Minhee wants to try the monkey bar so he calls for Seungyoun's help. The other kids follow Minhee and now Seungyoun's also helping the other kids. He notice that Dongpyo was just watching them.

"Dongpyo don't you want to try?" Seungyoun spreads his arms widely, gesturing Dongpyo to come.

"No hyung, you're tired already." 

Dongpyo has always been like this, he already acts matured. Before Junho moved in the neighborhood, Dongpyo was the oldest of the pack and he somehow had this mentality of being the hyung. But then Seungyoun is there and he wants Dongpyo to have fun with the rest of the gang.

"Hyung will not be tired, never." 

Seungyoun lifts Dongpyo and the latter lets out a very cute laugh. And of course it makes Seungyoun's heart swell in happiness. The other kids then follow suit and not long after, the seven of them are running around the park.

"Kids aren't you tired?" 

Seungyoun plops into the grass and Hyeongjun and Dongpyo crawls to his side. The other kids were still running around so Seungyoun had to call them again.

"You want to eat something?" he asks the kids again, hoping it would get their attention.

"Me! Ice cream!" 

Dohyon runs into Seungyoun and grabs his shirt.

"Hyung. Me… wants ice cream."

"Okay. What do want Eunsang-ah?"

"Mmm. I want corndogs!" Eunsang claps his hands happily.

The kids also tell Seungyoun what they want to eat. He fixes them first because they were sweating from all the running. Then he carry Hyeongjun in his arms while telling the kids to follow him.

"Eunsang and Junho don't ket go of Dohyon's hand ok? And Minhee and Dongpyo don't run ok?"

"Ok Seungyoun hyung!" they say in chorus.

The convenience store really lived up to its name especially at times like this. It's not really safe to be away from the neighborhood especially with six kids with him and Seungyoun is thankful that the convenience store is just a few walk away the park.

The kids immediately runs to where the ice cream is and Seungyoun just follows them around. When the kids are done picking what flavors they want, Seungyoun goes to the counter.

"Oh hi! Wooseok."

Wooseok also goes to the same university as Seungyoun. They're not the closest of friends but they smile at each other whenever they come across each other at the university.

"I didn't know you work here." he smiles.

"Yes." Wooseok answers shortly. "And I didn't know you're a nanny." he adds after seeing the kids.

"You know.… uh, it's actually fun." Seungyoun doesn't know what to answer. Maybe Wooseok finds him weird.

A 24 year old college student hanging out with a bunch of kids, it must be weird for him.

"Looks like it." Wooseok peaks through the counter and points out. "Yeah but they shouldn't really drag those."

Seungyoun quickly grab the basket from Minhee and Junho who were dragging it on the floor. He feels someone grabs his pants.

"Hyeongjun what's the matter?" he asks reaching out to Hyeongjun.

"He's scary." little Hyeongjun hides even more and it confuses Seungyoun.

"Hyeongjun said that guy is scary." Dongpyo points a finger towards Wooseok who was busy punching the snacks.

Seungyoun panics for a bit but Wooseok just smiles at him. Wooseok also gives the kid a warm smile.

"Hyeongjun-ah he's not scary, he's Wooseok hyung and his also a friend."

"No it's fine, I get that a lot. That I look intimidating." 

Wooseok just shrugs it off but Seungyoun was still guilty. So he tries to invite Wooseok for an ice cream with the kids. Wooseok says he can because there's no customer at the moment.

"So tell me about this, babysitting thing." Wooseok asks Seungyoun as they settle on a table just outside the store.

Hyeongjun and Dongpyo are sitting next to Seungyoun, while Junho, Eunsang and Dohyon were still on their little world and enjoying their ice cream.

Wooseok almost trips down the chair when Minhee suddenly comes to him and raises his arms. 

"I like you." Minhee smiles at Wooseok.

The little kid cutely rubs his head on Wooseok's arm. And Wooseok doesn't know what to do so he asks Seungyoun.

"What am I gonna do?" he mouths.

Seungyoun responds by acting like he's carrying something and Wooseok got it immediately. But before he could even help Minhee, the kid has already start climbing into Wooseok's lap. And now his leaning on Wooseok's chest, eating his corndog (note, his only eating the bread and Wooseok finds it cute).

"So yeah, back to the question." 

"Well these kids live at the same neighborhood with me. My Mom is friends with their moms. And like I said, its actually fun. They like…. bringing out the youth within me." 

Wooseok is watching Seungyoun tell his story with a warm smile on his face. It's not that he doesn't like kids, he just didn't had the experience of having kids around them. 

"Wow you say that as if you're like 50 years old." Wooseok laughs.

"It's true though, after all the stressful days at school, they really make me happy. And don't you laugh at me."

"Yeah, yeah okay. So are you payed or do you just do it for fun?"

"Their smiles are enough for me." 

Wooseok really tried to suppress his laugh but the more he keeps it in, the more he wants to let it out.

"Seungyoun that was so cheesy." Wooseok says, laughing.

"What? I was being serious." Seungyoun laughs too. "You have come and play with us, see it for yourself, it'll be fun. Plus little Minhee already likes you."

Seungyoun didn't expect it but Wooseok nods his head in approval.

"I can do that, I can tell the boss to transfer me into the day shift instead of afternoon and it's just a part time job anyways."

. . . 

For the next Saturdays, it wasn't just Seungyoun who's waiting for the kids, Wooseok is standing next to him. Minhee's always the first one to crash into Wooseok's embrace, clearly he's becoming the kid's favorite.

Hyeongjun isn't scared of him anymore, in fact the baby clings to him always. He even heard the kids once telling Seungyoun not to get jealous. Dongpyo likes hugging him. Junho and Eunsang loves playing games with Wooseok and then there's Dohyon being the cutest baby in the world who always says he's loyal to Seungyoun but also clings to Wooseok.

Seungyoun's habit has become Wooseok's too. And without him knowing it, he also looks forward to Saturdays. It always excites him knowing that he's gonna see the kids and maybe Seungyoun too because no doubt he's also a cutie.

"Should I be threatened that they like you more than me?" 

Seungyoun, Wooseok and the kids are in the park and were having a picnic. It was Wooseok's idea, because they used to eat at the convenience store which bore the kids out.

"I think you should." Wooseok replies and Seungyoun playfully nudges him.

"Don't we look like a family?" Seungyoun tries to joke again.

Wooseok just laugh and proceed to finish Minhee's corndog minus the bread. He would be lying if he says he didn't develop a crush on Seungyoun over the Saturdays they have spent together with the kids.

Even their mutual friends at the university think something's going on between the two especially when they start talking about kids. "I miss the kids." "I can't wait to see the kids."

Their day ends usually with Seungyoun carrying one of the kids especially when they're too sleepy to walk back home. This time he's carrying a sleeping Dohyon on his back while Eunsang and Hyeongjun are both clingin into his shirt. It was so domestic, it melts Wooseok's heart.

Wooseok also carries Minhee on his arms when the latter poke him on his legs and ask to be carried. Junho and Dongpyo are walking hand in hand.

"Wooseok" 

He whips his head into where Seungyoun was walking and ask him a soft "hmm". 

"I just thought of something." Seungyoun clears his throat first. "Here are six babies and then there's you."

"What?" Wooseok asks him in a confuse tone.

"My baby."

They both look at each other for a few seconds and snorts. 

"What? Do you like me Cho Seungyoun?" Wooseok jokes.

"What's not to like? In fact I think we should date."

Now Wooseok doesn't know if Seungyoun's still joking or not. This isn't the first time Seungyoun jokes something like that. Normally Wooseok would just laugh it off.

"Yeah you should date."

The silence was broken by Dongpyo who was looking at them. He heaves a long breath and tsked as if the situation between Seungyoun and Wooseok is giving him the headache.

"Dongpyo-yah, what do you even know about dating?" Seungyoun playfully pinches the kid on the nose.

"It's like Mom and Dad, they go to dates always. And then they kiss."

Seungyoun laughs and looks at Wooseok who was obviously dumbfounded at Dongpyo's remarks.

Soon enough, it was time to walk Wooseok to the bus stop. The kids are already at their homes. This also becomes a habit to them, when it's time to go hom, Seungyoun would accompany him and wait for him to get on the bus.

"So what can you say about it?" 

Seungyoun feels uneasy, he knows he likes Wooseok so much. Not just as someone who plays with the kids with him but something more than that.

"The Saturdays with the kids, aren't they considered as….. date?" 

"Well, you could say that. But… you know.… just the two of us."

Wooseok chuckles a little.

"Cho if you're gonna ask me out you have to do better than that."

Seungyoun watches Wooseok as he stands up and wait for the bus. He can't help but smile to himself. The bus stops infront of them and Wooseok steps inside.

"By the way, yes. We could go out. Minus the kids."

Before Seungyoun could react, the bus starts moving away. And all he could do is smile. Ok that was an understatement, he was definitely jumping out of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zatufaichi)


End file.
